


Overheard: Is Kuvira Finally Ready to Atone?

by guileheroine



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, News Media, Public Relations, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/pseuds/guileheroine
Summary: Korra helps Kuvira work on turning her image around.Written for the 'Seasons of Change' Kuvira Zine.
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Overheard: Is Kuvira Finally Ready to Atone?

**Author's Note:**

> this little ficlet was written earlier in the year for _[Season of Change: A Kuvira Zine](https://kuvira-zine.tumblr.com/)_! the full piece is free to be posted here now.  
> illustration by [@willoghby](https://willoghby.tumblr.com/)

HARMONY HERALD

 _EXCLUSIVE!_ _Tribunal likely to end in disaster for the Not-So-Great Uniter._

Get the inside scoop on the trial of the century. Turn to p. 16 for our breakdown.

  
  


**The Republic City Times**

20th May 174 A. G.

**WORLD REACTS TO KUVIRA SENTENCING**

The gloom hung quiet outside the City Court in the early hours of this morning, but the verdict couldn’t have rung louder for the citizens of Republic City awaiting justice for the destruction of their hometown—and for many thousands beyond throughout the continent ravaged by the former Great Uniter’s zealous ascent. President Zhu-Li Moon, who attended the trial with others including Avatar Korra, Chief Lin Beifong, the extended Zaofu clan, Master Tenzin, and delegates from the Earth Kingdom, addressed the crowds and press following the long-anticipated sentence. “It is my hope that this sentence will represent some peace and justice to all those affected by Kuvira’s campaign,” said the President. Kuvira pleaded not guilty to the charges brought against her, initiating a tribunal that has drawn the attention of the world. [Turn to page 5 for more]

  
  


Keeping Up With the Beifongs

_Suyin slams Kuvira amid even more damning new evidence of extent of former protege’s camp labour exploitation_

**The Daily Elements**

_The United Post_

**Who is Kuvira?**

FEATURE. An enigmatic past, imperial ambitions, and a sudden downfall. The doomed trajectory of the woman on an unwitting warpath. 

**A Broken Man!**

‘Heartsick’ Bataar Jr. breaks his silence—as inside sources reveal the extent of abuse in Kuvira’s cruel clutches 

_FIVE NATIONS WEEKLY_

  
  
  


_Yue Bay Today_

February 10th 175 A.G.

**One Year On: Remembering the Battle for Republic City**

Residents from across our beloved city congregated today at the spirit portal to commemorate the anniversary of the attack that, one year ago, transformed their hometown forever! As the keepers of this spirit-hallowed ground, the Air Nation led the gatherers in a memorial vigil, followed by a few poignant words from Master Tenzin and Avatar Korra, who praised the strength and resilience of our United Republic. The anniversary of the invasion has been heralded by the heightening outcries of citizen activist groups condemning the treatment of those displaced by the conflict—many of whom are _still_ in temporary housing. Tensions are also high as so-called pro-Uniter fringe groups redouble their campaigns to have Kuvira, the architect of the destruction, released; and many of the public have been very critical of the United Republic authorities’ failure to denounce such activities. Some citizens have also voiced consternation about the Avatar’s not infrequent liaisons with Kuvira herself as she serves her sentence at an undisclosed maximum security facility. Join us on Page 8 as we talk to people like you about where they stand following what has been quite the interesting year.

  
  


HARMONY HERALD

 **_Terror Child!_ ** _Inside the household tormented for a DECADE by Kuvira_

 _Zaofu staff_ **_FINALLY_ ** _reveal all!_

  
  


Special: Dissecting the Form of a Former Dictator

_How Kuvira’s Fighting Style May Have Held the Clue to her Ruthless Character All Along_

Bender.

  
  


**‘I was a thrall from the second she shook my hand’**

A former Earth Empire commander’s tale of horror and regret—tune in to hear Cai Ya Ling discuss her brand new memoir of life under Kuvira [RCR1, 7 O’CLOCK FRIDAY]

_Republic Radio Digest_

  
  


IN PICTURES

The ghostly Earth Kingdom towns still desolate in Kuvira’s wake

**The Daily Elements**

  
  
  


**The Republic City Times**

18th May 180 A.G.

**KUVIRA RELEASED ON PROBATION**

HIGH COURT. Over five years after her incarceration, Kuvira is granted a monthly parole by the High Court of the United Republic. It is thought that the decision follows undisclosed new evidence regarding the military affairs of the former Earth Empire, and Kuvira’s cooperation as a source in the ongoing investigation in the Earth Kingdom. In a press release outside of the Court this afternoon, Police Chief Lin Beifong stated on the behalf of law enforcement that “every care will be taken to ensure that [she] does not violate the terms of her probation.” A statement from Kuvira’s legal representative is expected to follow later today, but inside sources claim the former ‘Great Uniter’ plans to apply herself to more benign rehabilitation projects during her two-week parole, in service of the communities of both Nations affected by her once aspirational campaign which descended into tyranny.

  
  


**What Makes One Mad With Power?**

_Our Panel of Professionals Takes You Deep Into The Psyche of Kuvira_

_Bonus! Can Kuvira Make Good? The Verdict on her Redemptive Potential_

Scientific Republican

CAVORTING WITH KUVIRA

Avatar Korra’s taste for the treacherous returns! 

_FIVE NATIONS WEEKLY_

  
  


_CHIC-TATOR._

How Kuvira revolutionised the military mode and defined half a decade of style

Terrene. The latest in Earth continent fashion. 

  
  


_The United Post_

**OPINION**

**Sorry Is Not Enough, Kuvira**

The Politics of Repentance in a Post-Zuko World

  
  


HARMONY HERALD

_‘We don’t want her stalking the streets she forced us to rebuild’_

As Kuvira leaves custody at last, not everyone in town is sure of her good intentions 

-

“How do you put up with this? These pictures—” 

Kuvira stabbed her finger into the paper on the table, hard enough for her nail to bend. “These pictures are from the famine in Nanan— _two_ years ago.” She landed the words like a knife. “We had _nothing_ to do with that. When my forces went through Nanan, we made sure every farmer applied themselves to the most efficient agricultural practices available. Hardly my fault they’re suffering without us.” 

If Korra shared her outrage in any small part, she didn’t show it—maybe she was trying to set Kuvira an example. Instead, she shrugged helplessly, as if the fact that she could do nothing about this didn’t weigh much on her at all.

“And this one,” Kuvira snarled, flipping another of the rags over, “when I read _this—_ look, I don’t know which of Su’s little _minions_ -”

“Honestly, you’re lucky they didn’t actually make up something worse,” Korra said. “I mean, from what I can tell…” She hesitated a little before finding her words. “Listen, bored housekeepers—they’re always gonna come up with the wildest stories…”

“They’re vicious.” Kuvira hunched over her coffee. She probably looked more than a little petulant. One publication to the next—they all seemed bent on twisting the knife deeper, by whatever _nasty_ means possible. How was she meant to pull it out and heal the wound, all on her own?

“And that little _rat_ , Cai…” Another wave of anger crested before Kuvira could continue. “Everyone’s just out for themselves, huh?” 

Korra sighed. “Welcome to Republic City.” 

Eventually Kuvira’s shoulders deflated. “When I was leading the Earth Kingdom, no one printed a word that wasn’t run by our office. And if they did, they were lucky if they _lived_ to regret it!”

Korra’s set mouth twitched. “Um, freedom of press…can be rough.” She brought her cup to her mouth hurriedly. “Er, anyway -” Her wide eyes took their time in swiveling back to Kuvira’s. “Kuvira, look, I mean, it’s not all bad. That fashion magazine was surprisingly nice about your style. That’s more than any of them have ever given me.” 

There was a reason for that. Kuvira said nothing. 

“This stuff used to drive me crazy. I know how you feel because I know how _I_ felt. Not that it was this bad, exactly, but people blamed me for a _lot_ of things. And... half of it was half right, you know? But never any more than that. And now that you’re actually out—you can’t let them define who you’re going to be.” 

Korra’s tone was even, but her face brimmed with sympathy. Kuvira searched her imploring eyes. Her hair, longer these days, was coming loose from a braid that reminded Kuvira of how she used to keep her own, back in Zaofu. Korra had pinned the braid up haphazardly with a clasp that Kuvira thought she had seen before somewhere. Oh, right, on Asami Sato. 

She let out an awkward cough, as her mind strayed to the article rife with _implications_ about Korra and herself, and a host of other saucy assumptions about their private lives. It had been printed following their last meeting, in this very coffee house. 

“I’m sorry about the...” Kuvira glared disapprovingly at the headline, where it lay with the type all too bold on the magazine clipping beside Korra’s saucer. 

“It’s... whatever. Asami thinks it’s really funny,” Korra replied soberly, the rest pointedly unsaid. “Anyway, what I’m saying is: you can’t control everything. Not anymore—not ever, really. Right?”

She _was_ right. And that was part of where Kuvira had gone astray in the first place. Still. “Some of them think I just did everything for _fun_ , all for some selfish kick.” It was a hit her pride struggled to take. 

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me. And screw them.” 

Kuvira sighed. “That’s one thing. But how am I going to help anyone, if they want to run at the first sight of me?” 

After a long moment, Korra sprang up in her seat, her eyes glinting. “I have an idea. You might not like it.” 

“What is it?” Kuvira resisted the urge to protest. More than her pride was at stake here, if she really wanted to wrest her narrative back from the frothing presses.

“It’s time for you to give your first exclusive interview as a humble, _chastened_ servant of the Four Nations.” 

-


End file.
